thewitchandwizardfandomcom-20200214-history
Wisteria "Wisty" Rose Allgood
Wisteria Rose Allgood, also known as "Wisty", is one of the main protagonists of the Witch and Wizard series. Whitford Allgood, her brother, is also known as "Whit". Throughout the series they are both accused by the New Order, a new political party that has been taking over the country, of being a witch and wizard. They initially think the New Order is insane for the accusation, but then they accidentally start activating their powers (potentially caused by the power-dimming effect in the jail) They then accept that they really are a witch and wizard. Wisty seems to not how to control her powers, in the first book she bursts into flames, turns Byron Swain into a lion and a weasel. After she learns to control her power, she turns herself into a mouse, and is able to freeze people and animals around her on accident. She also has the ability to cast spells, through rhymes her parents taught her when she was young. She is known to be a Curve, a creature that can travel through the border between Shadowland and the Overworld freely, through portals that randomly spawn throughout both realms. Appearance In the beginning of the series, Wisty has long curly red hair and green eyes, which later turn to blue. She's a short girl with a thin, skinny body. In the first book, as we first see her, she has pink kitty PJ's. Relationships Emmett Emmett is a boy Wisty met in Garfunkel's. It is stated in The Gift that he was one of her best friends at Garfunkel's and a love interest for a short amount of time, as in "The Gift" she claims that Emmett is cute Eric An attractive drummer for the Bionics who Wisty meets at a secret concert for Freelanders. He betrays Wisty and kidnaps her and Whit for the N.O. He also steals Wisty's drumstick and kisses her when they get away from the N.O. officers. Later in the second book when Wisty is taken to the Brave New World Center (BNW) where she is given his arms on a platter for their experiments. Eric did in fact have feelings for Wisty. Pearce/Heath In the 4th book, Pearce pretends to be a cute football player to get Wisty to fall in love with him. They go to dances and hang out together, not knowing that Whit and Byron are spying on them. They merge powers and this turns Wisty's eyes from green to blue. Later, he takes down the Wizard King, revealing who he is. Wisty is heartbroken and Byron unsuccessfully tries to ask her out. Byron Swain In the gift, Byron claims to love Wisty and believes that the prophecy was about them. In the fire, Byron kisses Wisty. In the lost, Byron gives up his life to save everyone. Wisty seems to be the most devastated, but has moved on now. Margo Margo was Wisty's best friend, who gave her a third piercing in her ear. Wisty was incredibly sad when Margo was executed (vaporised by The One Who Is The One, thought to be Wisty.). In the first book, Wisty trusted her enough to let her hang onto her special drumstick (her magic wand). Powers and Abilities *Electrokinesis *Mind control *Shapeshifting *Object/imagination conjuration *Levitation *Green Glow *Polymorphism *Spontaneous Combustion *Invisibility *fire element (also known as The Gift) *Curve Abilities: She can enter the Shadowland at will. Random facts *Wisty was a truant and didn't have the best of grades. *She can light herself on fire. *During the first book, she hated Byron. *She is known to have a crush on Emmett. *She can turn people into mice, squirrels, lions, hawks, humming birds, or weasels. It is revealed that she has an easier way of turning people into mammals then compared to other groups of animals, plants, and inanimate objects. *She and Whit know many old songs. *She looks more like her mother, Eliza, and her father, Ben. *Her mother has auburn hair. *She was a relatively normal teenager. *She glows when she is very scared or insecure. *She and Whit seem to be best friends. *She used to be presumed dead by the N.O. *She has her own blog on Max-Dan-Wiz.com. *Her brother is Whit, her mother is Eliza, and father Ben. *Wisty prefers black and greys in terms of clothing color. *how does it end. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Resistance Members Category:Allgoods